Os Enfermement: Pause de midi
by Morphine Angel-feather
Summary: Os Enferment pour la communauté le mot du mois aout 2010 une pause voulu romantique entre Bella et Edward mais qui va très vites être perturbé.


Le mot du mois

Août 2010 - Enfermement

Titre**: **Pause de midi

Auteur: Morphine Angel-feather

**Edward et Bella**

**K**

_Ras l' bol!_

Jessica est une vrai plaie. J'en peux plus. Elle me saoule avec toutes ces histoires à la c***** piochées dans les conversations qui l'entoure. Je me demande même comme elle peux arriver à tout savoir sur les autres, sachant qu'elle passe sont temps a colle-porter les ragots sans écouter la moindre chose que l'on peut lui dire. Elle n'est qu'un bourdonnement incessant pour mes oreilles. Même Alice parée sage comme une image à coté d'elle.

J'avais réussi à la semer. Une grand victoire à noter sur mon calendrier! J'en revenais pas. Il m'avais suffi de prétendre être mal et de me diriger vers les toilettes en courant. Elle ne m'avait même pas proposé de m'accompagner à l'infirmerie ou même au toilette.

Jugeant me trouver assez loin dans le couloir je ralentis et regarda au dessus mon épaule. Personne en vue. J'ai eu peur qu'elle ne change d'avis et qu'elle n'aie décidé de me suivre quand même. Il ne me restait plus cas me diriger vers la salle de musique et j'étais tranquille pour la pause de midi. Personne venait entre midi et deux près de cette salle. Le club de musique n'est ouvert que le vendredi pour les férus de musique et le groupe du lycée. Arrivé à la salle je sortis mon portable pour envoyer un sms à Edward.

_''Jessica semée. Si tu veux me rejoindre je suis à la salle de musique._

_Je t'aime_

_Bella ''_

Comme je le connais, il devait s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir arriver à notre table pour déjeuner avec le reste de sa famille. Je tapa le code de la porte et entra. La salle était sécurisé pour éviter les vols. Seule les élèves faisant partie du conseil de vie lycéenne de l'établissement avaient le code. La salle était quelque peu en désordre. Les tabourets étaient reversés. Des partitions étaient éparpillées sur la grande estrade. Arrivée près du piano a demi queue , effleura de mes doigts le couvercle. Je rêve de savoir jouer River Flows in You d'Yiruma. Je n'en savais que les bases et encore, c'était hasardeux.

Je m'assis sur le banc du piano et souleva le couvercle, protégeant les touches blanche. Je posa mes doigts sur les touches et commença a jouer ce que je savais. Mon sac appuyé contre le piano, vibra. C'est surement Alice. Edward a dû lui dire que je me cachais de Jessica. J'ouvris le message qui était bien de la ''tornade d'Alice''

_'' Waoooh, Bella qui se cache pour éviter sans-cervelle. Ça se fête! Soirée entre filles Samedi avec Rose à la maison, ça te dis?_

_Ali' ''_

J'allais pour lui répondre quand mon portable bippa faiblement. Plus de batterie. Je lui dirai ma réponse plus tard. J'entendis le verrou de la porte: Edward entra ,son sac sur l'épaule.

- Heyy, ma belle! murmura-t-il en fermant la porte.

Il me pris dans ces bras, que je ne quitterai pour rien au monde. Et m'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Je m'appuya contre son torse de marbre; la tête reposant sur son épaule droite.

- Mmh! Tu m'as manqué.

- Je suis là maintenant.

- J'ai vraiment cru que je n'y arriverai jamais à semer sans-cervelle. Je te jure! Je me demande encore comment j'ai fais pour paraître crédible. Moi qui ne sais pas mentir correctement.

- Tu sais il n'y a que ce qui te connaisse vraiment qui le devine quand tu mens. Tu as mangé?

- Non, je t'attendais. Bon, je sais que tu ne mange pas mais j'avais envie d'un repas où on serrait que tout les deux, en amoureux. Rien que toi et moi. Et puis j'ai réfléchi au problème ce matin avant que tu viennes me chercher comme tout les matins pour le lycée.

Il me regardais intrigué. J'avais éveillé sa curiosité. Je suis sûr qu'il se demande ce que j'avais en tête. Je me me pencha, attrapa mon sac qui était au pied du piano et en sorti une thermos qu'Alice m'avais donné entre deux cours. En la voyant il grimaça.

- Tu sais, hésita t il. Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça. Bella, me dit il en se passant sa main dans ses cheveux, gainé.

- Non t'inquiète pas je n'ai rien fait c'est Alice qui me la donné pour toi. Elle a surement vu ce que je prévoyais de faire.

- Ah! désolé, j'ai cru... Je comprends mieux l'attitude d'Alice. Elle traduisait toutes les informations qui passaient au journal de ce matin, en japonais.

Je rigolais.

- Merci Bella pour cette attention. Elle me fait chaud au cœur. Merci. Je t'aime Bella.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Il rompt le baiser pour planter son regard d'or dans le mien. Je lui sourie, contente que cela lui plaise. J'avais eu peur de ce qu'il allait en penser. Il sortit de son sac une bouteille de limonade -ma préféré- et une pomme.

Il me l'a tendit.

- Je ne savais pas si tu avais quelque chose. J'ai donc pris ça pour toi au self. Il me fit son sourire en coin. Charmeur! Je ne pouvais pas lui résister quand il me sourit ainsi. Et il le savait!

- Merci, c'est gentil.

Je mordis dans la pomme. Il posa la bouteille sur l'un des tabouret, pas loin de nous. Je lui tendis la thermos. Il allais la prendre quand l'alarme incendie retentit. Les douchettes au plafond se mis en marche. C'était la seule pièce protéger ainsi.

- Super!

- Ce n'est rien. On se fera ça une autre fois.

Nous attrapâmes nos sacs et courûmes vers la porte. Je m'appuie sur la poignée -Fermé- Je tape le code de sécurité sur le clavier juste à coté de la porte -rien même pas le bruit singulier du mécanisme de la porte – génial! Je me retourne vers Edward qui se trouvait à ma gauche.

- Super! On fait quoi maintenant.? On est coincés.

- Mais non. Il nous suffit de prévenir les autres du problème et ils vont le dire à un professeur. Et je suis sur que c'est un exercice. Tu n'a rien à craindre. Je suis là.

- Mhh – je n'était pas très convaincue -J'appelle Alice.

Je sortis mon portable de ma poche – éteint - oh non, j'avais oublié.

- Edward. J'ai plu de batterie.

- Pas de souci. Prends mon portable.

Il me le tendit. Le numéro trouvé je vais pour appeler Alice quand le portable bipa.

**- pas de réseau -**

- Mais non! C'est pas vrai! Ton portable ne trouve pas de réseau.

- Bon il ne reste plus que deux solutions, dont une qui ne sera pas possible a expliquer au reste du lycée.

- Si tu parles de démonter la porte il serait, en effet, plus raisonnable de s'abstenir.

Trempée je commençais à claquer des dents. Edward s'en rendit très vite compte malgré mes efforts pour que cela ne se remarque pas. Il sortit de son sac, un sweat et une serviette.

- Déshabille toi et enfile ça. Je ne voudrai pas que tu attrapes froid.

- Tu es sûr? Si je le mets, je vais te trempé ton sweat en un rien temps. Cela ne servira donc a rien. Et n'aura plus de change.

- Bella, si tu savais à quelle point je préfère te savoir en bonne santé près de moi que avoir de sweat pour ''joué'' le parfait humain. D'ailleurs, ne serai t il pas à la mode, quant une fille à un petit copain, de porter des vêtements de celui ci

je souris. J'avais toujours rêvé de porter un jour un t shirt ou même un sweat qui appartiendrait à mon petit copain mais... étions vraiment cela avec Edward? Je n'arrivais jamais à le voir comme tel.

- oui, mais...sommes nous réellement un couple ordinaire?

- Bella, s'il te plait ne change pas de sujet. Met le. Je pourrai toujours faire un tour à la maison récupère un nouveau sweat, si c'est juste ça qui te turlupine.

Je pris la serviette, me sécha et enfile rapidement le sweat.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Un silence s'installait entre nous. Je me laissais glisser contre le piano. Edward s'assit près de moi. J'ai peur. J'ai peur pour lui. Le feu me fait peur. Je n'ai jamais eu peur proprement dit de cet élément mais depuis que je connais Edward je le crains plus que tout. Je ne veux pas perdre Edward à cause de mon envie d'être seule avec lui au lycée.

Nous entendions les élèves dehors paniquant et les professeurs hurlant de se calmer. Nous espérions qu'une chose :que quelqu'un de la famille d'Edward s'inquièterait de ne pas nous voir dehors avec eux.

Nous entendîmes la sirène des pompiers. Ce n'était donc pas juste un exercice comme je l'espérais tout au font de moi.

- Tu sais, commença Edward, je suis sur qu'Alice nous a vu et qu'elle a prévenu les autres.

Il avais surement aperçu la peur dans mes yeux. Il m'était impossible de lui cacher quelque chose.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas agir tout seul. Vous êtes des vampires et le feu est votre ennemi.

- Oui mais qui te dis qu'Alice et les autres n'essayent pas de se faire entendre auprès des pompiers ou même d'un prof.

- Oui c'est vrai. J'ai tendance à dramatiser la situation et à paniquer rapidement.

- Viens là.

Il me prit dans ses bras, me berçant doucement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là. Rien ne peux nous arriver.

Son odeur et sa voix de velours m'apaisaient. Je fermais les yeux, sereine. J'avais niché ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il me chantait ma berceuse. Je commençais à me détendre et à m'endormir. Il ne fallait pas mais j'étais tellement bien. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui même dans les situations les plus dangereuses pour ma vie. Je crois que nous avons tous les deux un peu oublié où on est...

- Bella. Je les entends. Ils arrivent !

Je leva juste ma tête vers lui. J'étais trop bien pour bouger.

- Viens. On doit bouger sinon les pompiers ne pourront pas nous sortir sans te blesser.

- Hé! je ne suis pas en porcelaine, râlais-je surtout pour la forme.

- Bella... je le sais bien, mais ils vont devoir casser la porte. Le circuit électrique a été grillé par l'eau.

- Oh! désolée.

Je le savais pour l'avoir étudié en physique, que les projectiles pouvaient nous atteindre malgré la distance entre la porte et le piano. Nous nous reculions dans un coin et nous couvrions de la serviette d'Edward.

- Les enfants, vous m'entendez? Reculez vous tout au fond de la pièce et protégez vous le visage. Nous allons vous sortir de là. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Edward me regarde et me fit signe de répondre.

- Vous pouvez y aller.

- Allez on y va à trois. un...deux...trois!

Nous entendîmes un choque métallique. L'onde de choc se propagea dans l'ensemble des murs. Les pompiers ont dû recommencer la manœuvre plusieurs fois avant que l'on puisse de notre coté apercevoir la lame de l'appareil utilisé. La plainte du métal cédant sous les dents de l'appareil était insupportable, presque angoissant. Je grimaçait. Edward quant à lui, tentait de faire bonne figure face à moi. Je savais bien que le bruit n'étant déjà pas agréable à mes oreilles devait être un supplice pour lui. Je soufflais doucement, heureuse que tout cela soit bientôt fini. Je posa doucement ma tête contre l'épaule d'Edward.

- Je t'aime Mon Cœur.

- Je t'aime Mon Angle.

Tout devenu silencieux tout à coup.

- Les enfants? Nous allons maintenant ouvrir, ne bougez surtout pas.

La porte vacilla dangereusement. Par peur je préféra me cacher la tête dans mes genoux. Edward resserra sa prise sur mes épaules.

De la poussière vola et la porte tomba dans un bruit sourd. Je releva la tête. Des ombres informes entèrent dans la pièce. Un homme s'avance vers nous.

- Venez les enfants. - il se pencha vers moi et m'observa.- ça va aller mademoiselle?

Je devais être très pale, beaucoup plus pale que d'habitude.

- Oui.

- Bien! - il se tourna vers Edward – vous pouvez suivre?

- Bien sûr monsieur.

Edward se releva et me pris dans ces bras. Le pompier observa quelque seconde Edward et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Nolan, donne des couvertures de survie à ces jeunes gens.

Edward le suivit en essayant de ne pas trop me secouer. Arrivé dans le couloir le dit Nolan nous donna des couvertures. Edward m'enveloppa dedans et me demanda:

- Ça va? Tu es blanche. Tu me fais peur.

- Non, non ça va. Plus de peur que de mal.

Dehors, le vent me balayait le visage, cela me faisait du bien. J'ai eu a peine le temps de souffler qu'Alice arriva vers nous.

- Oh mon dieu. Edward, Bella, vous m'avez fait peur.

Je souffla.

- Alice on a rien. D'ailleurs Edward, pose moi par terre s'il te plais. Je ne crains plus rien.

Il me posa doucement. Alice me sauta dessus et me sera dans ces bras.

- Alors? Me demanda t elle à l'oreille.

- Alors rien. Je n'avais même pas fini ma pomme que l'alarme a sonné. Edward n'a même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la thermos...mais ça tu as dû le voir non?

- Oh! Je suis désolée pour toi. Et non je n'ai rien vu. Encore désolé.

Elle me pris par le bras et m'entraina avec elle vers sa voiture. Edward nous suivit sans protesté. J'en déduis donc qu'il avait déjà lu les pensées d'Alice.

- Alice? Qu'est que tu fais?

- Le lycée est fermé pour le reste de la journée. Je t'invite donc à la maison. Tu vas pouvoir profiter d'Edward sans te soucier des apparences.

- Oh, merci Alice! - Je lui saute dans les bras.- Merci! Mais … je sens que vais avoir le droit à une journée de shopping en échange, non?

- Mmh? Peux être...

**

* * *

**

J'espère comme toujours que cela vous à plus. J'espère aussi avoir une petit **review** de votre part. _(Cher anonyme si l'envie de me laisser une review vous prend, sachez que maintenant c'est possible. On m'a signalé l'impossibilité de le faire récemment.)_ Ça me motive quand je vois que j'ai des quand j'ai des mails nommés _''__A new review/comment has been submitted to your story. ''_ de . Cela me donne la pêche pour la journée.

**Ce Os n'aura pas de suite. **Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite.

En parlant de suite, **Une situation particulière**** aura une suite épilogue** après mûr réflexion ce Os en a besoin et beaucoup de lecteur me l'on demandé. La suite paraitra en septembre si aucun imprévu pointe son nez. Je ne pas vous l'assuré. Désolé.

L'épilogue attend sagement dans son dossier, que je le relise et que je le poste pour vous.

Si cela vous intéresse je mets sauvant mon profil d'auteur à jour et je vais crée dans les prochains jours ( avant la rentée scolaire) **un blog** pour des infos sur l'écriture, des photos, des liens...en rapport à mes fan fictions.

Voilà toutes les news.

**Note:**Edward est un vampire dans ce Os car je voulait faire stresser Bella pour une bonne raison. Je sais c'est méchant. Honte à moi! ^^ Il a donc fallu que je trouve le truc qui la fait paniquer:le Feu. On dit merci S Meyer... ^^

Je sais que certaines personnes préféreront un Os all humain comme moi. Je trouve cela plus facile à écrire moins tordu. Mais je sais aussi que beaucoup sont attachés au faites qu'Edward soit un vampire (ce que je respecte totalement!) et donc souhaite qu'il le reste dans les Fan fictions. J'ai donc voulu faire plaisir à ces lecteurs. ;)

si vous avez envi, **tout dépendra du nombre de demande**, je peux re-écrire se **Os en all humain**, cela ne pausera pas de problème. Je préviens juste à l'avance: la situation ne changera pas beaucoup.

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.

Je rappelle que les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais a .

J'espère vous retrouver bientôt.


End file.
